The Office Visit III
by 143csi4ever
Summary: Grissom brings Catherine and Sara to his office to work out their differences. femmslash. If not your thing, then it's not your thing. conversational...


**THE OFFICE VISIT III**

**_rating: M_**

**_disclaimer: CSI is not mine, i just like to do someting to two of my favorite characters once in awhile._**

---oOo---

"Okay, do you know why I brought the two of you in my office? Catherine? Sara?"

"A friendly office visit?"

"Sara..."

"This is not going to work, Gil."

"Yeah, Gris. Just let us go in our own happy ways."

"I cannot loose two of the best CSI's in the state just because you two cannot get along."

"Sara and I get along..."

"Yeah, we do get along."

"I know. As long as you two aren't working together."

"Gil, Can we do this another time?"

"No, Catherine. I want it settled now. I asked both of you individually why you two can't work together. Coincidentally, none of you gave me answers. So here we are now."

"Gris, were fine."

"Yeah, Sara and I just have different views."

"I will leave the two you you here in my office. Work out you differences. Our team works best when you two get along, not argue and bicker all the time. The boys do not want to take sides, and I won't either. We are a team, the best there is. And what's a team if there is barely unity? So, work out your differences.You'll be surprised that you two need each other and will work better together as a team."

_Grissoms steps out of his office._

"Sara, lock the door."

"Why?"

"So he won't come back in. I'm getting tired of his speeches."

"Ha! Better than listening to Eckile's sermons. Okay it's locked."

"So now what?"

"You actually want to talk? I'm surprised, Catherine."

"Yeah, right. Let's just get this over and be on our merry ways."

"Go then."

"Why me? You go."

"You suggested it, you first."

"You."

"No, you."

"See, Sara? This is why I can't relate to you. You're so stubborn."

"You're bossy and demanding."

"Sometimes you're really obnoxious, Sara."

"Oh, really, Catherine? You just hate it when I'm right."

"Ohh... Well, I don't think there ever was a time."

"You know something, Catherine? You are so full of it."

"You know why I cannot work with you, Sara? You're so distracting."

"Really? How so? I always stay out of your way. The force around you is so thick, that...that...you suck me in it...damn! When I see you, I feel like... I feel like I want to...augh!"

"There!"

"What?"

"You, Sara. That's one of the distractions."

"What?"

"The way how you stand."

"What's wrong with the way I stand?"

"That way. You stand there, shoulders a little hunched with both of your hands in your back pocket. It's so... so distracting. I hate looking at you when you do that because you look...you look..."

"And you know why I sometimes can't work with you? When you have your hair down like that. It's so... you're so..god! When you have your hair like that, you look so..."

"...you look lost, unsure of yourself. That I want to come over and comfort you, hold you, protect you."

"...your hair, so damn sexy. I want to run my fingers through it. Feel it's softness."

"Sara..."

"That. When you do that, Catherine. when you put your hands on your hips and lean on one leg. Damn, you're so sexy."

"There again. That smirk. Ahh! You look so cute. I just want to...I want to...Shit, Sara. I tell you, you're so distracting."

"Catherine, you know why I find it difficult for us to work together? I can't concentrate. I watch every move you make, every expression."

"When your hair comes down like that, I want to push it back behind your ears so I can see your face again."

"I feel like a voyeur watching you, the more I see the more I want."

"Damn you, Sara. Everytime you cock that little brow of yours. I want to..."

"When you look at me like that, Catherine, I want to..."

"...push you against the wall, feel my body against yours..."

"...pin you down. My hands feeling your skin..."

"...feel your breathe in and out..."

"...watch you shiver against my touch..."

"Sara, you know how much you affect me?"

"Do you know what I feel everytime you come close?"

"We're now inches from each other, Sara. The thoughts that come into my head.."

"...how much I want to touch you? See you arch into me?"

"...and I want to slowly undress you, savor every touch of me removing every single garment..."

"I've fantasize hearing you moan as I take you..."

"Just like this, Sara. Unbuttoning your top, feeling my hands caressing you..."

"Look at me when I'm touching you, Catherine. I want to see your eyes..."

"...god, Sara..."

"For years I wanted you, Catherine. For years I wanted to do this to you..."

"...oooohh, Sara.Yessss... umph..."

"You're mine, Catherine. Your mine. You'll always be mine..."

"...Sara, uuumph...ohhhh...faster, faster...don't stop...ohhh! Ohh!"

"Feel my heart beating for you? Feel me deeper in you? Oh, god, Catherine...do you know how much I've wanted this?"

"Sara...Sara...Saraaaa... Ohhhh, yessss...I feel you...I feel you. You feel so good...ahhhh...Kiss me, baby.."

"Yessss... I'm yours for the taking, Catherine. I'm yours."

"Let me feel you, Sara... let me touch you more. Oh, god, Sara, you're so wet...Lean back agaist the wall, baby. There. My turn to feel and taste you, Sara..."

"Oh, shit. Catherine. Please come back up...I want to see you...ahhh..Oh, god. Your tongue, Catherine...don't stop...deeper...ah, I...oh, lord...I feel it coming... yes...Catherine...Catherine...oh, lord...Catherine...yessss...yesss...Ahhh!

"You like that, Sara?"

"Yes...I do. I really, really do."

"More, Sara. I want more of you. Everything. I cant seem to take my hands off you..."

"Catherine, wait. Wait."

"I don't want to wait anymore, Sara. I've wanted to touch you, feel you, taste you, make you quiver, tremble with my touch for so long. Now I have you here, I don't want to stop."

"I don't want this to stop either. But not here, in Grissom's office. Your place, my place. Anywhere but here. I want to feel you, take my time discovering you, feel you..."

"All this tension we've been having for so long..."

"Was just us avoiding tearing each other's clothes off..."

"Sara, my place. Now."

"God, I love kissing you, Catherine..."

"And I don't want you to stop, Sara."

"I won't. Damn. I want to take your clothes off so I can watch you put it on again."

"We can do that at home... Here, let me help you with you blouse... Oh, god...everytime I come near you, I swear I want to take you..."

"Damn. I hear Grissom coming. How do I look?"

"Sexy as hell, Sara. Shit, my hands are trembling..."

"Catherine, don't look at me like that..please...oh, god. I so want you, baby..."

"Sara...oh, I...ohh, yess... "

"Oh, Catherine...Catherine, yesss..."

_Knock. Knock._ "Catherine? Sara? The door's lock. Everything okay in there? I hear thing's dropping on the floor. _Knock. Knock._ You two still alive and standing?"

"Ummm, Gil. We're alive but not standing anymore..." _Giggles._

"Yeah, Gris. It was great standing up but we're using your table now. Sorry for the mess later." _Chuckles._

"Uh, girls...What are you doing?" _Knock. Knock._

"Grissom, we're working out our differences...hmmm...yesss..."

"Yeah, It'll be awhile, Gil. Ohh, god, Sara..."

"Girls?" _Knock. Knock. Knock._ "Girls? What the hell are you two doing on my table?" _Knock. Knock. Knock._

---oOo---

**_comments, suggestions, reviews, hello's... anything under the sun is much appreciated._**

**_angelle_**


End file.
